


yellow tulips bloom into daisies

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: When Lance asks for his help in getting rid of a persistent suitor, Shiro is willing to do anything to help him, even going so far as to go on a fake date with Lance, even though it hurts. After all, a fake date is the closest he's ever going to get to the real thing.





	yellow tulips bloom into daisies

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my gift for nevermoree-the-raven for the shance flower exchange. I had a lot of fun writing this and playing with the trope, so I hope you enjoy this silly, sappy little fic. I apologise that this is a bit rough. I ran out of tiem and wanted to post it before the deadline, so it has not been betaed.

"Shiro, you're not seeing anyone at the moment, are you?" Lance asked, the forced nonchalance only making the question sound more suspicious.  
  
Luckily for Lance, Shiro did not notice. "No," he answered quickly. A little too quickly, practically stumbling over the simple word in his haste to let Lance know that he was very much single.  
  
Single, but not desperate. He coughed, pretending to clear his throat as if the crack in his voice had been due to a tickle in his throat. "No, I'm not seeing anyone."  
  
Lance shifted in his seat, eyes cast down, darting from side to side uncharacteristically nervous.  
  
Shiro's heart thudded hard against his ribs, and a heavy weight settled in his stomach. Could this be what he had been dreaming of? What he had been too afraid to say himself?  
  
"It's just...Never mind. It's nothing. It's stupid. Sorry, forget it." Lance's hand curled around the back of his neck, fingers fidgeting in the way they did when he was holding back, hesitating to say something he was afraid to voice out loud.  
  
"Whatever is it, I'm sure it's not stupid. You can tell me." Shiro leaned across the book-strewn table, shooting Lance is best warm, winning smile. Was it his imagination or had he seen a flush of pink in Lance's cheek before the other quickly bowed his head, hiding?  
  
"Well..." Lance drawled, fingers sliding along his neck and away, his hand dropping to his lap. "It just, there's this guy..."  
  
The weight in Shiro's stomach grew heavier, and now he felt sick. But he couldn't allow his disappointment to show. Lance was his friend, and he would support him in his happiness, even if it wasn't with him.  
  
"A guy huh?" Shiro prompted with a suggestive quirk of his eyebrow.  
  
Lance looked up, but he didn't respond as Shiro expected him too. In fact, he didn't look happy at all. "It's not like that."  
  
Shiro had to resist the urge to jump for joy the moment those words fell from Lance's lips.  
  
"It's just this guy I got talking to. He's cool, but I don't like him like that. It's just..." and Lance trailed off again, looking away. Almost ashamed, or scared? Shiro immediately straightened, his posture stiff and alert.  
  
"I tried to turn him down gently, but he has this idea that since we're both single, we may as well give it a try and see what happens."  
  
Shiro's hand curled into a tight fist on the table. Seeing this, Lance paused and gave a wan smile. His hand went to Shiro's, fingers momentarily curled around the white knuckles before moving away. "Easy tiger," he chuckled.  
  
His fist loosened, but Shiro didn't uncurl his fingers completely. Not yet. He wouldn't until he knew the whole story, and he knew just how much he had to hurt this guy who was bothering Lance.  
  
"He's not a bad guy, really. Just a little…lonely, probably. So instead of trying to scare him off or crushing him completely, I thought that maybe, if he saw me with someone, he might just give up," Lance shrugged.  
  
"That is probably the most peaceful option," Shiro agreed. His hand was still curled in a loose fist.  
  
"And so, I was wondering, if you aren't busy, would you be my fake boyfriend?"  
  
Shiro's heart jumped again, and the heavy weight in his gut turned into the flutter of butterflies wings. For a moment all he heard was the word 'boyfriend' ringing in his ears until the addition of 'fake' finally settled in — a fake boyfriend. Lance wanted him to play his boyfriend to drive off some creepy stalker.  
  
But being a fake boyfriend was better than not being Lance's boyfriend at all. Right? "Ok."  
  
"Really? Just like that?" Lance blinked, taken aback at how readily Shiro had agreed. He'd expected to have to do more to persuade the other man. "It'll only be for a short time, but people might get the wrong idea. Are you sure there's not anyone you're interested in? I don't want to ruin your chances." Lance babbled, backpedalling. Suddenly this didn't seem like such a good idea. What was he thinking?  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," Shiro smiled.  
  
So there wasn't anyone? Lance's heart did a little flip, and he swallowed thickly. "Oh, ok."  
  
"What about you? Are you sure there's no one else you'd rather ask? Anyone you might be interested in being your real boyfriend?"  
  
Lance shook his head. "There's no one I trust more."  


* * *

  
  
One date. That was all it would take. Just one date, they'd go out, make a show of being together and all they had to do was make sure the guy saw them. "He'll give up as soon as he sees I'm with someone," Lance said with such conviction that it seemed a sure thing there would be no other dates after this one. So, Shiro had to make it count.  
  
"I thought you said this was a fake date," Keith deadpanned from his positions stretched out on the bed. Shiro had enlisted his help to prepare for the date, although so far Shiro had rejected every suggestion Keith made regarding his outfit, how he should behave on the date, and everything else. But, Keith knew his primary purpose there was moral support not to be a fountain of good advice. It was his duty to keep Shiro calm and make sure he didn't completely freak out before the big date.  
  
"It is a fake date," Shiro said, trying on yet another shirt. He studied his reflection in the mirror for a moment, scowled, pulled the shirt off and threw it in the ever-growing pile of rejected outfits.  
  
"So why are you making so much effort? Just wear whatever." Keith shrugged.  
  
Shiro scrunched up another shirt without trying it on and threw it at Keith. "You know why," he grumbled under his breath.  
  
"So are you going to tell him? It would be the perfect opportunity."  
  
"It's a fake date," Shiro replied flatly, shooting down the idea.  
  
Keith groaned loudly and slammed his head against the pillow. Mora support of not, there was no denying his friend was an idiot.  


* * *

  
  
Lance was pretty sure he was going to be sick. His stomach tied in knots and doing so many flips and turns it was more a matter of when than if. He couldn't stop his leg from bouncing either; it seemed to have a life of its own. His palms were sweaty, clammy. In fact, his whole body felt warm, covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He could feel dripping down his back.  
  
This was a bad idea. A terrible idea. He couldn't do this. Shiro was too good, too trusting. How could he abuse his friendship like this? Shiro would hate him if he found out the truth.  
  
Groaning, Lance held his head in his hands and immediately regretted the action. Gross. He flinched, quickly yanking his clammy, smelly hands away from his face. He should go home, call this whole thing off. He'd tell Shiro he was feeling sick (it wasn't a lie), or that the guy had already given up and there was no need for this charade. They could go back to being just friends. Back to Lance feeling his heart break every time he saw Shiro, every time he had to suppress his feelings for the other man.  
  
"Lance, are you ok?"  
  
Too late. Lance looked up, wide-eyed, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Oh hey Shiro, you're early." He smiled.  
  
"So are you." Shiro chuckled, and he held out a bunch of flowers, wrapped up in colourful plastic and tied with a pretty yellow ribbon.  
  
"Flowers?"  
  
"They're for you. I figure we should make this look as authentic as possible, you know, to get that guy off your back," Shiro clarified, casually, before pushing the flowers forward.  
  
"Oh." Lance took the flowers, as delicately as if he were afraid they might explode. Yellow tulips. His throat constricted as he thought of their meaning — unrequited love. 'Don't kid yourself,' Lance scolded himself. There was no way Shiro knew their meaning. He'd likely only picked them because they looked nice. "They're pretty. Thank you."  
  
"I'm glad you like them. They're just so bright and beautiful." 'Like you,' Shiro added mentally. "I thought you'd like them."  
  
Lance tucked the flowers under one arm, cradling them securely against his chest. "No one's ever got me flowers before," he mused to himself, taking a moment to breathe in their delicate, sweet fragrance. Slowly he got to his feet and brushed his free hand along his pant leg, covertly trying to dry his sweaty hand by beating away an imaginary crease. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," Shiro echoed.  
  
And then he almost made Lance's heart stop by grabbing his hand. Lance flinched, automatically pulling away but Shiro's grip was firm (despite Lance's sweaty palms).  
  
"Sorry." Shiro's grip loosened, but he did not let go. "I just thought this would add to the authenticity. You know, make it look like we're actually dating." It was almost a question, Shiro's hand curled around his hovering on the verge of letting go.  
  
"No. You're right," Lance squeaked. He coughed. "It's a good idea. Please, if you don't mind," he added, his voice clearer and firmer.  
  
Shiro's grip on his hand tightened, and Lance curled his fingers around the other man's in return.  


* * *

  
  
The mall was a rather basic date spot, and not all that exciting, but it was public, and that was what they needed. To be seen together. And really it would just be like any time they hung out together, except they had to act a little more intimate to sell the fact they were a couple — no big deal.  
  
Lance had convinced himself it would be easy to pretend, just for one day. It would give him the excuse to get close and maybe even hold Shiro's hand for a moment, giving him a taste of what he craved while keeping his true feelings secret. Now that he was actually holding Shiro's hand (and Shiro had taken the initiative!!), so warm and strong, Lance wasn't so sure he convincingly pass it off as just an act.  
  
"He hangs out at this mall all the time. So do his friends. So even if he doesn't see us, someone he knows will. They'll tell him," Lance hissed in a conspiring whisper, reminding himself too, to focus on the reason they were here. At least the reason he'd given Shiro.  
  
Shiro nodded. "Do you think this will be enough,"

he asked from the corner of his mouth. His forced attempt to act natural only making him stiffer. He stood tall, shoulders set in a hard line and jaw clenched. Every step he took was heavy, his feet dragging like a man walking towards his doom.  
  
Even though they held hands, they did not look like a couple. There was something all too fake about them, and it was not something that could even be passed off as the awkwardness of a first date. The irony of the situation, of course, was that their act was so bad due to the fact they were stifling their true feelings. And neither had a clue.  
  
"This is fine," Lance mumbled. He couldn't ask for more. He wasn't sure he could handle more, simply holding hands was causing him to spiral. Shiro was doing more than enough; all he needed to do was relax.  
  
Without warning, Shiro stepped closer. Releasing Lance's hand, he wound his arm around the other man's shoulders and tugged him into his side.  
  
Lance barely suppressed a startled yelp, and almost dropped the flowers.  
  
"This will look more convincing."  
  
"Oh." Lance mind was a blank. He could smell Shiro's aftershave and beneath that a hint of his skin and sweat. Shiro was warm, his arm strong, squeezing tight and almost possessively. It made Lance shiver thinking how easily Shiro could pick him up and carry him off-  
  
Catching sight of their reflection in a shop window cut off his fantasy abruptly. Lance's shoulders were hunched, and Shiro stood tall, looking straight ahead as if he barely noticed Lance was there. It looked more like Shiro was trying to kidnap him.  
  
"Why don't we get a drink?" Lance suggested, his voice perhaps, a little too loud.  
  
"Sure." Shiro's arm tightened, and he steered them towards the food court.  
  
Lance felt the flex of Shiro's bicep. It made him swallow thickly. He wouldn't be able to drink anything.  


* * *

  
  
Shiro only released him when they had their drinks, and they say opposite each other at a small table, the flowers lying between them.  
  
Now that he'd set them down, and the heat of Shiro's arm wasn't enveloping him, Lance felt like he could breathe again. "So what did you get?" he asked after taking a sip of his drink, the cool liquid refreshing, helping him to regain his composure.  
  
"Peach milk tea, with lychee poppers. Wanna try some?" Shiro offered, angling the drink towards Lance.  
  
"Ok." Lance leaned across the table casually, warping his lips around the straw and ignoring the shrill, preteen voice that gleefully squealed about indirect kisses. Nonsense. It wasn't the first time Lance had drank from a straw or cup Shiro had used. A fake date changed nothing.  
  
"It's good. Wanna try some of mine?" he offered.  
  
"Hmm. No, it's ok. You always pick weird combinations."  
  
Lance gasped, and before Shiro could pull his drink out of the line of fire, Lance grabbed the straw again, and blew into it, blowing bubbles into Shiro's cup.  
  
"Hey!" Shiro yanked his drink away, but he was laughing, and so was Lance, hard enough that he almost knocked his own drink over.  
  
"You're gonna drink that? Even after I breathed in it?" Lance giggled as Shiro lifted his drink to his lips.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Shiro seemed to consider the question before he shrugged. "Maybe it'll add some extra flavour." 'Maybe it will taste of your lips,' Shiro thought to himself.  
  
"And you say I pick weird flavours," Lance huffed, hiding his embarrassment behind feigned indignance. He lifted his cup to his lips and downed the rest in one.  


* * *

  
  
A sense of normalcy settled around them after the drinks, the pause giving them times to adjust to their new roles. Now as they walked around, they appeared more like a couple, talking animatedly and enjoying each other's company. The holding hands still threw Lance a bit; he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to it. At some point, Shiro had laced their fingers together, or had Lance done it subconsciously? He wasn't sure, but it felt even more intimate, and it made him giddy, making the dopey, love-struck smile on his face completely authentic.  
  
Thankfully, Shiro didn't seem to notice it was any different from his usual smiles.  
  
After another round of the mall, and on the pretence of having worked up a bit of an appetite from walking, Shiro led them over to a cart and treated them to large, sugar covered doughnut.  
  
"At least let me pay you back later," Lance insisted after Shiro refused the note he'd tried to press discreetly into his hand.  
  
Shiro grinned. "It's not much of a date if you pay me back." And of course, it wasn't as if Lance could point out this was a fake date, not then and there in the middle of the mall.  
  
Grumbling Lance tucked the note back in his pocket while trying to ignore the way his heart fluttered with hope. It was all an act. Shiro was just playing his part well; that was all. "Fine." He tore into the doughnut, chewing viciously as if it had personally offended him.  
  
Shiro's hand moved towards Lance, the pad of his thumb pressing against his cheek and swiping towards the corner of his mouth. Lance froze, and watch in growing panic as Shiro withdrew his hand, lifted his thumb to his lips and licked. "Sugar," he explained.  
  
Lance almost choked on the rest of his doughnut.  


* * *

  
  
After the very smooth move of coughing doughnut crumbs everywhere, Shiro laughing and patting him on the back while Lance tried to remember how to breathe, they decided it was time to see a movie.  
  
The bored looking man didn't bat an eyelid when they'd walked up to the counter to buy their tickets, hand in hand, but when they moved to the concession stand the young cashier's eyes lit up.  
  
"We currently have a couple's special combo deal running," he gushed, after giving the usual greeting when they approached the counter. "You get popcorn, and a large drink with this cute heart shaped split straw the two of you can share."  
  
"No-"  
  
"That sounds great. We'll take one."  
  
Lance almost choked as Shiro interrupted him. For a moment he wondered if Shiro knew about his true feelings, and was making fun of him. But no, Shiro wouldn't do that. Still, as he looked at the two red straws twisted together, curling to form a big heart at the top before splitting off again, he couldn't help but feel someone was mocking him. Maybe this was karma.  
  
"And remember to keep it PG-13 in the theatres you two," the cashier added with a conspiring wink as he passed over the giant bucket of popcorn.  
  
Shiro didn't even flinch. He grinned, almost shyly before squeezing Lance's hand and visibly drawing him closer. "We'll try."  
  
Lance soul was about to ascend. There was no way he was going to survive this. He hardly noticed as Shiro lead them away from the concession stand, into the theatre and to their seats.  
  
Once they were seated, and Shiro's hand had left his once again, Lance slowly came back to himself. The dark, and the solid barrier of the armrest between them, bolstered by the giant soda that just fit into the cup holder made him feel safe, calm, rational. Shiro was just playing his part, that's all. He couldn't very well have told the cashier they weren't dating.  
  
'It meant nothing.' Lance admonished himself before his imagination could run away with him.  
  
But, he was starting to think this was more than he could handle. Not that he didn't enjoy it, every touch and gesture was everything he wanted, everything he craved, but it was too much, too intense, and that fact that it was all a show, something he knew he could never have was starting to take its toll.  
  
A weight settled around his shoulders, mostly resting on the back of his seat, but still so close. Lance immediately recognised the warmth and strength of Shiro's arm loosely curled around him. It was dark. There was no need to fake it in the movie theatre. Why would Shiro do that? Could he possibly…  
  
Lance stiffened in his seat, sitting up straighter, his back arching away slightly. 'Shiro's just stretching,' he reasoned. Shiro was a big guy, and he needed the extra room, that was all. He ignored the fact that Shiro had never done this when they'd gone to the movies together in the past.  
  
The trailers started, and Lance began to relax and sit properly in his seat, getting used to the sensation of Shiro's arm behind him. It wasn't as if Shiro was actually touching him...that much. The occasional brush of his fingers against his shoulder was just an accident, and as he got more into the movie, Lance almost got used to it, as if it were totally natural for Shiro's arm to be draped across the back of his seat like that.  
  
By the end of the movie Lance was leaning into Shiro slightly, his head shy of resting on the other man's broad shoulder.  


* * *

  
  
"I don't think I can eat anything else. Too much popcorn." Lance stumbled out of the movie theatre groaning, one arm wrapped around his stomach. His free hand, once again, was securely held in Shiro's grasp.  
  
Chuckling Shiro squeezed his hand, his thumb rubbing the back of Lance's hand. "Really? Well if you want to cancel our reservation at Wendy's, I guess we can, but you know how hard it is to get a table there."  
  
Lance elbowed him in the side. "Just let me try to walk this off, then we can talk about dinner." It wasn't as if he was stalling. He really did feel stuffed, and although his stomach would probably settle when they sat down to eat (he was a growing college student, after all, and could always eat) doing another lap of the mall would help. The fact he would be holding Shiro's hand while doing it was just a happy coincidence.  
  
Shiro laughed again, but he didn't complain.  
  
"So, have you seen him yet?" Shiro asked in a low voice after a few moments of aimless wandering.  
  
Lance flinched, Shiro's question sounding almost accusatory to his guilty ears. "Oh, uh. Not yet. But I did see some of his buddies earlier."  
  
Nodding sharply, Shiro's eyes hardened, his grip on Lance's hand tightening

protectively.  
  
"Don't worry, this will be over soon," Lance promised. He took a step forward, grinning, and gave Shiro's hand a tug. "Come on. I don't feel like I'm gonna burst now. We can make that reservation after all."  


* * *

  
  
In the end, they did go to Wendy's for dinner. Not that Shiro didn't try to take Lance somewhere nicer (for the sake of authenticity, of course), but the Lance insisted that wasn't necessary. Besides, a fancy restaurant wasn't the most likely place for a coincidental run in.  
  
"Wendy's is his favourite," Lance added, which only made Shiro more reluctant to go.  
  
The diner was busy, but not overly crowded, and they managed to snag a table without too much trouble. The buzz of the crowd, mostly groups of young people in loud, energetic groups, crowded around small tables, and other's, sitting casually in pairs allowed them to blend in seamlessly. Here, it was hard to tell which couples were dating, and which were just friends enjoying a meal. The local Wendy's was a popular haunt with the kids from the local high school, as well as students from their college, and the two of them had been here plenty of times before after a long, boring class. It was familiar, comfortable, and the perfect way to end an awkward fake date.  
  
Food purchased, and after making themselves comfortable, they fell into their usual repartee. It was so normal that Lance could almost forget about the tight knot that remained in his stomach, and how his body still burned everywhere Shiro had touched him.  
  
Shiro hardly seemed affected, carrying on as casually as if this was a normal stop off at Wendy's for them, with the added extra of occasionally feeding Lance a fry from his tray, which Lance accepted without batting an eyelid (although his heart did a dizzying flip the first time Shiro had held out a fry). There was less of a need to act now, blending in with the other diners as they believed they were, they could have been a couple of close friends or young lovers. Except their intimacy betrayed them. Their familiarity and easy around each other showed a deep understanding that went beyond friendship, and their body language spoke volumes. But they had always been far too close to see for themselves what someone who didn't even know them could see with one glance.  
  
"Gotta go to the bathroom," Lance announced suddenly, halfway through the meal. "Don't steal any of my fries. I'll know," he warned, fixing Shiro with a deep, serious scowl before giving up the pretence and breaking into a smile instead.  
  
"Ok babe." The word slipped out before Shiro could stop himself. Immediately he looked away, taking a big bite from his burger at the same moment that Lance practically stumbled over his chair as he stood up. Neither noticed the effect the simple word had on the other.  
  
"I'll be right back." And stumbling over his words as well as his chair, Lance was gone.  
  
When Lance was a safe distance away, Shiro let out a long, low groan and let his head fall to the table with a thump. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why had he said that? Sure he'd taken the initiative with the hand holding, passing it off as a part of their act, and he may have pushed his luck with draping his arm across the back of Lance's chair during the movie, but Lance had neither shrugged him off nor questioned it, so he thought he'd got away with it. But babe? A pet name? That was going to be harder to pass off as an act. There had been real tenderness in his voice, feelings that he'd been too slow to hide. Had Lance heard it?  
  
He lifted his head a few inches off the table and dropped it back down again. Stupid.  
  
Allowing himself a few moments to wallow in self-pity, Shiro eventually lifted his head off the table, ignoring the concerned whispers nearby. He took a deep breath composing himself. He couldn't let Lance see him like this, or the jig really would be up.  
  
But...would that be so bad? He thought back to what Keith had said earlier, about confessing his feelings. It was the opportune moment, and perhaps he wasn't completely deluded. For a fake date, things were going well. Besides the initial surprise, Lance hadn't shied away from his advances or baulked at them. He may have been putting up with it, for the sake of their act. But what if he wasn't?  
  
And how would he tell him? Should he just come out and tell Lance the truth, that he'd had feelings for him for so long, and that they'd only grown over time? Would that scare him away? Or should he act casual, play it off as if the fake date had been fun, so why not try dating?  
  
No, that made him sound like the creep bothering Lance.  
  
Speaking of, where was Lance? He sure was taking his time. Shiro scanned the crowd, hoping to see the other man weaving around the tables towards him, but there was no sign of him.  
  
Shiro frowned and swiped a fry from Lance's tray, thinking. Maybe Lance had an upset stomach. He should give him a few more minutes.  
  
But something niggled at him. He didn't know much about Lance's stalker, other than he was persistent and couldn't take no for an answer. The whole reason they'd done this was to try and drive him away. What if he had seen them? What if the sight of Lance with someone else had angered him, instead of forcing him to give up?  
  
Shiro jumped to his feet and ran towards the bathroom.  


* * *

  
"You should tell him how you feel." Lotor's voice was smooth and commanding, with a hint of exasperation.  
  
  
  
"I can't tell him! You know that it's why I'm doing this," Lance hissed. "Now will you just, get ready and walk past our table when you have your disguise on so I can end this farce."  
  
Lotor crossed his arms over his chest and levelled Lane with a cold, defiant stare. "No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. No. Tell him. This idea is ridiculous. I should never have agreed to it." Lotor sighed and tucked a strand of white hair behind his ear. "Although it has confirmed one thing. You need to confess."  
  
"What makes you the expert? You don't even know Shiro. He's just doing me a favour because he's a good friend...unlike me."  
  
"Lance." Lotor's hands landed on Lance's shoulders, squeezing a little harder than necessary in his frustration. "Trust me when I say you have to tell him," he ground out between gritted teeth. It was not his place to point out how obvious Shiro's feelings were. Allura had warned him not to meddle, that they should allow the two of them to figure it out on their own, in their own time. But after observing them for only a short time Lotor was sure that would not happen any time soon, they were so blindly infatuated with each other.  
  
It was painful to watch. No matter what Allura said, they needed a push> And surely it was for the best for them to get together sooner rather than later.  
  
They would be happier, for one, and their friends would no longer have to watch the frustrating dance they performed around each other.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Who the hell are you." Shiro snarled with enough venom that Lotor immediately released his grip on Lance's shoulders and stepped back, his eyes wide.  
  
"Shiro," Lance gasped. No. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Had he heard any of that?  
  
Shiro stormed towards them, pushing himself between Lance and Lotor he placed himself in front of Lance, one arm throw out protectively to keep Lance behind him. "Is this the guy?" he asked darkly. His free hand curled into a fist, clenched so tight it shook.  
  
Seeing this, Lance quickly wrapped both his hands around the fist, before it could take flight and do any damage. "Shiro, it's not like that. Listen," he said urgently, desperately trying to think of a way out of this. A lie that wouldn't reveal the horrible truth. But, his mind was blank.  
  
"It is him, isn't it." Shiro's voice was dangerously low, and although he made no move towards Lotor, Lance felt Shiro's hand strain in his grip, longing to take a swing.  
  
"It's fine. He was just leaving." Lance shot Lotor a look that pleaded for him to play along.  
  
Lotor, having recovered from Shiro's abrupt entrance, now seemed to be weighing up his options. He returned Lance's look with one of his own, one that said this had gone on long enough. He did not move.  
  
"You really need to take a hint." It was only Lance's hands wrapped around his that stilled Shiro even though he could have easily broken out of the hold. If Lance didn't want him to fight this guy, then he would hold back. For now.  
  
"I'm not the only one," Lotor replied pointedly, his gaze still fixed on Lance.  
  
Shiro had had enough. He tore his hand from Lance's grip and took a step forward, fist raised.  
  
"Wait. He's Allura's boyfriend!" Lance blurted out, grabbing the back of Shiro's shirt.  
  
The shock stopped Shiro in his tracks. His fist dropped to his side, and his body went slack. "He's Allura's boyfriend? And he's been hitting on you?"  
  
"No." Lance's grip dropped from Shiro' shirt. His arms fell limply at his sides, his head bowed. "Lotor never hit on me. I lied. I asked him to help me. This was all just some stupid plan so you'd go on a date with me."  
  
Glancing up Lance risked a look at Shiro's back, rigid and still, and to Lance's eye, radiating disappointment and betrayal. There was no way Shiro would ever forgive him. But, he owed the other man an explanation.  
  
"I only wanted one date. I thought that would be enough. If I could have just one date with you, I could get a taste of what it was like, and then maybe I could finally get over these feelings. But it wasn't enough. It's only made things worse because now I know what it's like to be with you, to hold your hand, and I want it even more. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry. I feel in love with you and ruined everything."  
  
Slowly Shiro turned to face him and took a half step forward. His expression was unreadable. Lance expected anger, yelling, maybe even for Shiro to punch him. The silence was worse than

any of that. Shiro looked at him blankly, as if he didn't recognise him any more.  
  
"Why are you sorry? Is being in love with me such a terrible thing?"  
  
"Of course it is! There's no way you feel the same, and now my stupid feelings are going to make things awkward and uncomfortable for you. You're such a decent guy, I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, and you'd try to let me down gently, but how can we still be friends when you know that I feel like that about you?" Lance's breath hitched, a sob catching in his throat. "I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me," his voice cracked, tripping over another sob.  
  
"Lance," Shiro whispered his name (with more kindness than Lance felt he deserved). Gentle hands cupped Lance's cheeks and a firm, but kind thumb wiped away the tears falling from Lance's eyes. "Please don't cry."  
  
It was only then Lance realised he was crying, which made him cry harder, a broken sob rattling his chest. "I'm sorry." He couldn't say it enough. There were no words that could properly convey how sorry he was for betraying Shiro's trust. He could only repeat himself. He opened his mouth to repeat it, but the apology caught in his throat as something warm and soft landed against his cheek.  
  
A kiss. Shiro's lips taking away the tears.  
  
Lance's tears and sobs stopped abruptly. "There, that worked." Shiro grinned, almost smugly. His thumb brushed across Lance's cheek again, dashing away the last of his tears. For a moment he said nothing and only studied Lance's face intently, his gaze searing, striking Lance to his core.  
  
"Now, what makes you think I don't feel the same?"  
  
"I…" Lance floundered. He didn't understand. None of this was right. Shiro should be angry at him, not comforting him, not...whatever this was. "There's no way someone as great as you, would love someone like me. Especially not after I've done all this. I'm sorry."  
  
"While I admit this was a dumb idea, it doesn't change how I feel about you."  
  
Despite Shiro's assurance, Lance still looked dejected and did not appear to get the hint in the other man's words.  
  
Perhaps he needed to be a little more direct. "If you want to make amends, I can think of one way you can make it up to me."  
  
"Anything," Lance said quickly, almost desperately.  
  
"Let me kiss you?"  
  
Lance swallowed thickly and nodded.  
  
Shiro's lips were just a breath away from his when the door opened, and another man walked in only to stop at the sight before him. He paused, staring at the two men frozen in an almost kiss, and another man, standing off to the side watching them. "I'll come back later," he said simply before turning around and marching right back out.  
  
Everything was silent for a moment. And then Lance started to laugh, which made Shiro laugh and both men dissolved into laughter of pure relief and happiness, leaning against each other for support.  
  
"Well, if it's all the same to you I think I'll head off too. Or do you still want to take a swing at me to prove your prowess?" Lotor interrupted with a chuckle.  
  
The two men broke apart, slowly, reluctantly. They cast each other sheepish, hesitant glances, the awkwardness of this kiss that hadn't happened hanging over them. They stood close, still drawn to each other, still wanting it, but the interruption, and Lotor's presence reminded them they were in a very public place.  
  
"Sure. And, uh, sorry about the misunderstanding," Shiro said.  
  
"Sorry for dragging you into this," Lance added meekly.  
  
"Don't mention it," Lotor said with a wave of his hand. "Although you should probably take that kiss, or he'll never get it," he added, addressing Shiro before he turned and striding out of the bathroom.  
  
"Oh right. The kiss. Sure you don't want something else? You could literally make me do anything," Lance laughed, his ears pink with embarrassment, and Shiro realised he still hadn't got his point across.  
  
"There's nothing else I want but you. I love you too," he said before pulling a shocked, unresisting Lance to him and capturing his lips with his own.  
  
He kissed Lance with everything he'd been bottling up, all those feelings he'd been so sure weren't reciprocated, so that Lance would be in no doubt as to how he felt. The kiss was intense, a sensation like electricity shooting between them where their lips joined, making their bodies tingle with warmth. Despite the intensity, it was an innocent kiss, a closed mouth press and slide of lips that was more intoxicating than any kiss either of them had experienced before.  
  
After several moments they broke apart. Lance took an unsteady step back, dazed, and it was only Shiro's arms around his waist that held him upright. "Oh." He blinked a couple of times slowly before his gaze wandered, glancing around them. "You know, we should probably get out the bathroom," he grumbled, his nose scrunched up.  
  
Shiro laughed and swooped down to steal one more quick kiss. A public bathroom wasn't the most romantic place to share a kiss, sure. "Ok, let's go," he agreed. 

 

* * *

  
  
Food was the last thing on their minds after that kiss. They stopped at their table only long enough to grab their belongings before running out of the diner, hand in hand, Shiro leading the way. They sprinted down the street, weaving through the sparse evening crowd, laughing and whooping like teenagers. Lance had no idea where Shiro was leading him, but he would have happily followed him to the ends of the Earth.  
  
The ends of the Earth ended up being a relatively clean, not-too-seedy looking alley, where Shiro spun Lance around and pushed him up against the wall, cadging him in place with his arms. "Can I kiss you again?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"You want another kiss? Is that why you were running?" Lance teased, riding a high he thought he would never come down from. A part of him still couldn't believe this was happening. That Shiro liked him. Shiro had kissed him, and he wanted to kiss him again.  
  
"Maybe..." Shiro mumbled, his eyes wide and pleading, like a puppy, still waiting for an answer.  
  
"Ok." Lance gave in readily.  
  
They both moved forward, meeting each other in a clumsy, heated kiss.  


* * *

  
  
When they came out of the alley some time later they were both dishevelled, lips pink and swollen. After taking a few moments to straighten out their clothes, they headed to the park for a dusk stroll. Now that it was getting darker there were even fewer people around, and they could walk closer, hand in hand and shoulder to shoulder.  
  
"Shiro. Do you know the meaning of yellow tulips?" Lance asked thoughtfully, his eyes lingering on the wildflowers growing along the path.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I do." Shiro grinned sheepishly, looking down at the flowers Lance held, cradled securely against his chest. "I'm glad I was wrong, but now I should probably get you something more appropriate."  
  
Lance shook his head and laughed. "I love them. They're perfect because they're the first flowers you gave me."  
  
"You are such a sap," Shiro laughed, nudging Lance with his elbow to hide his embarrassment.  
  
Lance gently shoved him back. "Although…" he trailed off, shooting Shiro a little smirk before he stepped away, breaking free from Shiro's hold for a moment. He crouched down and quickly picked a flower from the edge of the path before standing up again, the little flower held in front of him. "This one is perfect, for this current situation."  
  
"Oh?" Shiro looked at the white flower, a daisy. Which as far as he knew was a weed.  
  
Seeing Shiro's scepticism, Lance smiled and tucked the flower behind Shiro's ear. "Daisies mean true love and new beginnings," he clarified before grabbing Shiro's hand and giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
Shiro looked to the side, trying to look at the flower tucked behind his ear from the corner of his eye. "Really? Then I think daisies might be my favourite flower."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure daisies don't close at night, but if they do, lets pretend this is a universe where they don't. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
